


Watching For Mice.

by firefrog



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Australian spelling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7555039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefrog/pseuds/firefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is Mistoffelees watching for? The Rum Tum Tugger needs to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching For Mice.

Rum Tum Tugger sauntered round the corner of The Four Bells Pub and stopped to admire the wave of a slim black tail over a nice firm rump. The rump belonged to the Tom that had recently become his best friend, Mister Mistoffelees, who was waiting at the entrance to a crack in the pubs crumbling stone wall.

He padded closer and nosed at Mistoffelees shoulder before settling down to watch the crack with him.

“Are there mice?” he asked conversationally, watching the younger cat from the corner of his eye. Mistoffelees made a none committal sound, so the curious Rum Tum Tugger settled down to wait. 

After a moment a silver coin rolled out from the crack and ran in a circle before falling over with a gentle ‘tump’.

Mistoffelees got up and stretched luxuriantly - head, shoulders, rump to tail. The Rum Tum Tugger admired the sight, then asked -

“Did you know that that was going to happen?” 

Mistoffelees smiled his mysterious smile and began to walk away. Tugger knew better than to ask again so fell in beside him and started the story of his exciting and admiration filled day. The post office mistress had left cream out for him again – another convert won over to the adoration of _him_. 

One day Mister Mistoffelees would reveal his secrets. It would, Tugger felt, be worth the wait.


End file.
